How Far I'll Go: An Asriel Dremmur Safe Vore Story
by AGayRetard
Summary: When the order from the king is given to kill the you Dremmurs young friend, how far will he be willing to go to protect him?


"Bryce, Bryce!"

The boy jolted awake to the nighttime noises of the forest-and more importantly, the distant yell of his name. Bryce instantly knew that he had to continue-but he now felt very weak, and was already sobbing again, this time from fear and loneliness. He struggled gamely on, did his best to move forward-but only made it to the little lake below before he had to stop once again.

Leaning up against a nearby rock, the boy desperately tried to control his breathing; mostly failing due to the downpour of his tears. Hearing a rustle in the bushes behind him, Bryce turned-and almost fell over. He had no clue how he had managed to get so close without him hearing her movements before, but a young goat emerged from the brush roughly fifteen feet away. Bryce had hoped that it wouldn't come to this, running for his life from his best friend, or from what he thought was his best friend. As Bryce looked on with pure horror, he could hear his The Kingd voice getting louder-he was running out of the time. On the one hand, he was scared that Asriel would hurt him-but on the other, he couldn't see any other direction to go in that would happen to take him away from The King Asgores voice. Bryce ran as fast as he could, legs burning in protest, out of the brush and towards the deeper forest area.

The goat swiftly turned to see the boy go running towards the forest-his enhanced hearing immediately picking out a furious voice in the cold air. He wished it didn't have to come to this, being forced to hunt his best friend and collect his soul. Even though that was his original plan, things had changed greatly the two had become incredibly close friends, and that made his father none to happy.

It started about seven months prior, a boy around the age of 16 had fallen into the under, injured and alone he trekked through the ruins. Until he came upon a white furred beast. He was nearly twice as tall as the boy but looked around the same age. The beast introduced himself as Asriel Dremmur he asked if the boy was alright and helped him walk towards his home. When he arrived at the massive castle that Asriel called home his father Asgore was there waiting for his son. Much to the kings displeasure he saw that his son had a human beside him. Ever since the human race sealed the monsters underground there was a law set in place that any human to fall down would be killed and his soul collected. The goat teenager guided Bryce inside to his room and made him lay on his bed to rest. With his fathers furious eyes watching his every move.

Asriel being a kind soul and never wanting harm to come to anyone heavily disagred with his fathers law, and barganed for the humans life. After much debate between the two a deal was agreed upon, they human may live for a time but when the unrest in the underground grew to its boiling point, Asriel was to kill the boy himself. Much to Asriels distaste at harming the human he agreed to his fathers condition, without having the intention of harming the human. Asriel had hopped that they could have been friends and that is exactly what happened over the next six months the two became like brothers, they were incrediblely close. Asriel was happy that he finally had a friend, but than an order from his father was given.

Bryce had overheard the conversation between the two Dremmurs and shook in horror and fright, his best friend that he considered his brother was planning on killing him since the day that they met. This caused him to break down, he didn't understand why Asriel would play such a cruel joke, gaining his trust to simply kill him.

Bryce did not know that Asriel would not let that happen, that he was going to try his hardest to save his best friend. Since Asriel had kept Bryce in the dark he believed that he was going to die by his hand, so he ran. As far and as fast as his legs would take him. Out of the castle and to the frozen landscape if Snowdin. Knowing that the castle forces and Asriel wouldn't be far behind.

Only five minutes into the forest, and Bryce had slowed to a stagger-as soon as he crashed into a clearing he broke into a run once again. He was just about to enter the forest, duck into the shadows of the tall trees once more, when the white goat jumped in front of the boy, frightening him to the point where he fell over trying to jump backwards. Asriel eyes were filled with sadness.

Backing up against an oak tree, Mike stared up with fear, tears still running down his neck as the silver creature padded silently towards him.

P-please, d-don't hurt me! Um…please, I-I'm Sorry if i did something wrong Asriel just please, pppp-please, please...". Bryce pleaded, crying even harder. But the goat did not attack-he just looked at the boy gently, cursing the fact the he even had to seem like he was going to hurt his friend.

And then he spoke, in a very soft voice trying to sound as unthreatening as possible: "I'm not going to hurt you Bryce…Ah, please don't be afraid of me. I sense your fear, but you have nothing to fear from me."

"You…you're…You're not going to hurt me? T-then why did you say those things about killing me to your father?" Bryce asked, frightened and still in tears.

"I made a deal that you would be allowed to live only if in the future that I would kill you myself, Bryce please understand that I care for you deeply and have no intention of harming, but my father has very different plans."

"R-really…? You…you weren't just trying to get close betray me, and you're not going to kill me after all and…, T-thank you…A-Asriel ," the boy managed to stutter out, getting off the ground and hugging his friend, though his little arms wouldn't quite go around his chest. The goat growled warmly and hugged back as best as he could-hearing that the voice was getting closer.

"Now Bryce, do you trust me? The voice was a smooth, yet shakey and uncertain, but Bryce just nodded.

"Of course I do Asriel, I consider you a brother"

The goat hoped the boy would understand, as he pulled away from him, looked him in the eye, A tear leaving his own.

…Then opened his fleshy, pink maw wide, and clamped it down on Bryces head and around his shoulders.

"Whaaauuugh!" Taken off guard, the boy let loose with an absolute scream of terror, as he felt himself being lifted up in the air and engulfed by the goat. He started crying struggling, trying to push away from the mouth-but the tongue simply wrapped around him, pulled him even further in. He'd clearly been tricked by his friend, he really was going to kill hum and then the boy realized that he wasn't biting him.

He was going to digest him, alive! The thought petrified him, and every muscle in his body went absolutely still. Asriel took advantage of this to speed up the process.

"W-why, why, WHY are you doing this?!" Bryce snarled, before being thrust onto the tongue and pushed further into his maw farther. "I-I thought we…we were…"

Tears streamed down Asriels face knowing how badly he was scaring his friend, he could taste the saltiness of his tears and it shattered his heart. He had to make it look real o incase his father was watching, because if he thought that Bryce was still alive, he would stop at nothing to try and take his soul.

He started to swallow lightly, feeling the boy enter his deep red throat after a moment. Bryce gasped in horror as he felt her beginning to swallow and felt his arms pulled into her wet gullet. He continued to cry as his waist and legs were slowly gulped down into the long, dark passage way. Feeling him slide down hid throat and land in his warm, soaking stomach.

Bryce didn't even bother with pleading-he just leaned against the stomach, and started crying and sobbing feeling betrayed, friendless, and lonely from everyone in his life. It seemed to him that nothing had ever gone right, and now it was all over…

The goat could hear the boy crying intensely in his stomach, and felt incredibly guilty about scaring his friend- but he could also see that his father was just within his line of sight, they locked eyes and the king nodded. Asriel scoffed with teary eyes and turned to begin his trek back to the castle.

On arrival in his room he layed down relaxed on his bed sighing heavily. He rubbed the tiny bulge in his abdomen. There was a thought constantly nagging at the back of his mind that madehim feel sick, he liked the way his friend tasted, and that thought horrified him. Lost in thought Asriel continued to tub his stomach. Bryce could feel the rubs, but instead of comforting the boy, they only made him feel worse. He let out a final howl of pure sadness, slowly succumbing to the increased humidity of the stomach and to his own fatigues…"Asriel...I thought we were friends, I thought I could trust you...but I guess you thought other..." he spoke softly before fading into a torturous slumber

Outside, Asriel felt his guilt rising, his friend thought that he was going to not only kill him, but In quite possibly the most painful way possible. He quickly began to regret his horrendous actions. Wishing that he could have thought of a better plan than this.

"I'm so sorry, Bryce…I-I only wanted to protect you. I'll let you out tomorrow, okay, I…I promise. But the boy was already asleep, and did not reply. After a while of sobbing to himself, the goag drifted off into his own solitude of sleep.

The goat awoke early the next morning, groggily massaging his belly as he hummed a soft tune. It took a few moments to remember that he held his best friend within him. Eyes widening in panic.

"Bryce, a...are you okay? Please…please answer me…," he asked anxiously-this was the first time he had ever done something like this. There was no guarantee that his friend was indeed all right.

Fortunately for him, Bryce had awoken to his gentle movements, and heard him ask if he was okay-likely mocking his imminent digestion. His mind filled with anger, and with a ferocious snarl he lashed out against the stomach.

"DON'T TALK TO ME! You…you monster -YOU betrayed me!" His rage vanished as suddenly as it had come, and he fell back, crying again: "I-I trusted you! And…and you just ate me…DO you really hate me that much!? Did the last few months mean nothing to you"!?'

The male goat rolled over on his bed in a show of anguish, crying even harder-not only had he likely done more harm than good, the boy had thought that this was a betrayal!

"Bryce, please, please forgive me!"

"And why should I, you-"

"No! I only ate you to protect you!" The teens next words simply came tumbling out: "You…you seemed so devastated, and very frightened, and you were running away from me and my father, and seeing you like that almost broke my heart, and I don't care if you hate me now…But at least you're safe…"

Bryce just sat there in uneasy silence, greatly perplexed by the words of his previous friend. After a few moments that seemed like eons Bryce broke the silence in a low, squeaky and fearful tone "So how long until I... Ya know" he managed to sniffle out.

And now the goat in total agony, the still believes that he was going to die. Asriel felt so bad that he wanted to die himself. He began wailing in pure agony.

"No, no, no! Please Bryce, don't cry… You misunderstood, I am going to let you out, there is know way that I could bring harm to any creature let alone my beast friend!"

"B-but I'm in your stomach Asriel, it seems as though there is no other outcome here so please just let me go in peace!"

"Auugh, no! You're not going to die Bryce I swear upon my own life. Look, just please…Please don't cry. I will never ever hurt you, do you understand?!"

Bryce remained quiet, a whirlwind of emotion flowing through him like a tidal monsoon.

"It is no longer safe for you in the under so with our souls In close proximity we will be able to cross the barrier to the surface, where you will be safe". "Now I know that you are scared but I need you to please not run away alright I am going to get you out!".

With an effort, the beast slowly began regurgitating Bryce, pushing him out of his stomach, up his throat, and into his mouth. The boy was not dropped immediately, but instead held firmly in place as Asriel secretly relished in his flavour, before being lain, rather tenderly, on a warm blanket beside him. Bryce curled up into a quivering ball, while Asriel tried to dry him with a towel.

After he got most of his saliva off of his friends small form, he drew him into a massive hug with no intention of letting go any time soon. Bryce still shaking in fear at the events that unfolded.

Asriel began to softly stroke the back of his head as he whispered softly to him that tomorrow when they would head to the surface, everything would be ok.


End file.
